10 bullets for an exorcist
by yamixyugilover1800
Summary: just something i came up with u put ur ipod on suffle sp write down the song wait till song over to write! i will be putting up a yu-gi-oh one! oh its YAOI!


10 BULLETS

YAMIXYUGI: THIS I MY FRIST STORY SO DON'T KILL ME!

KANDA: WHAT IF THE STORY IS BAD

ALLEN: KANDA BE GOOD TO THE GIRL SHE WORKED REALLY HARD

YAMIXYUGI: BE NICE OR NO SMUTT IN MY STORYS FOR U KANDA

KANDA: U HEARTLESS WORMAN

YAMIXYUGI: AM NOT!!!!

KANDA ANDYAMIXYUGI:*FIGHTS*

ALLEN*SIGHS* WELL I GUESS THERE FIGHTING I WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER YAMIXYUIGLOVER OWNS NOTHING EVERYTHING GO TO THERE OWNERS!AND SHE WISHES U TO ENJOY!!!!!!!!

1. Little miss obsessive- Ashlee Simpson

"Kanda please don't leave me" Allen yelled as Kanda walked off "no Allen your just way to obsessed with me" Kanda was right Allen was obsessed with him Allen was desperate. With Kanda he was very obsessive but not now that was a long time ago. Kanda made him desperate.

2. Bleeding mascara-Atreyu

Allen dropped to the ground crying, his lips quivering his eyeliner running down his face like her was crying black. Kanda saw the boy on his knees crying as he was walking. "Allen what's wrong?" Kanda saw a black mark on the boy's face he tried to get allen to speak again "Allen who did this to you" Kanda rubbed were the mark was allen twitched Kanda looked over to see a redhead walk away from where allen was "l...a…v...I" was all allen could say. Damn it he was going to kill Lavi! Kanda loved Allen but Allen "loved" Lavi but Kanda does not think Lavi loves Allen and Allen still loved Lavi even with his new way of "love". Kanda picked the boy put and took him to his room after a few hours together Allen found out he loved Kanda and not Lavi. Soon Allen was with Kanda and Lavi was in the dust.

3. Going under-evanescence

Allen thought he was falling because Kanda was kissing him so good he ran his hands in Kanda's hair and Kanda put his arms under Allen shirt trying to pull it off as soon as it was off Kanda worked his way down to Allen's pants as soon as every bit of clothing was off Kanda got on top of allen….then Allen woke up damn he thought he wished it was real Kanda and him Kanda _touching _him. He was way too far into Kanda. Allen knew it was never going to happen but he was really _going under_ for Kanda. Allen knew Kanda would kill him if he told Kanda but love is what was pulling him under

4. The Howling-within temptation

Allen was running as fast as he could never stopped to look back. The wolf at this heels Allen knew a full moon meant bad news but he did not care till now. All of a sudden this huge wolf jumps over Allen and land somewhere in front of him out from the shadows came the wolf but not a wolf anymore a teen long black hair, tone body, nice ass everything about his was perfect the boy was naked "_Kanda" _Allen whispered the naked teen walked up to Allen pressed him up against him and kissed Allen with passion then Allen felt a sharp pain Allen was stabbed "_sorry my lover"_ was all Allen heard before the killing started.

5. Billie jean-Michael Jackson

Kanda was in court with Allen. Allen told the court that he and Kanda were lovers and they had a son. Kanda knew he and Allen were not lovers and never had a son but Allen had the court at his whim Kanda had no say in the outcome so to say Kanda was so fucked up now!

6. Not while I'm around from the movie Sweeny Todd

"_Nothing going to harm you while I'm here" _Kanda said while cuddling Allen. Allen was half asleep "_nothing's going to harm you either Kanda not while I'm here"_ Allen said lay his head on Kanda's bare chest's. Kanda smiled he loved it when Allen said he was going to protect him.

7. Thunder-boys like girls

Allen's voice was Kanda's sound track for the summer. It was summer love the best summer Kanda ever had! At the end of summer Kanda told Allen they can bring the rain and strike Kanda with lighting but he would never give up Allen. As soon Kanda said that it started raining Allen started laughing at that moment Kanda grabbed Allen and kissed him in the pouring rain. That was his thunder _Allen_ he was Kanda's thunder his everything. He meant every word he said to Allen he was never going to give him up.

8. Rule breaker- Ashlee Simpson

Allen was what you call a perfect person. He had a great record he never got in trouble then there's Kanda he was the definition of the word trouble he was a _rule breaker._ He was never good! Kanda never played it safe when the good meets the bad all hell broke loose Allen meet Kanda and he changed now he has tattoos all over, never listened always broke the rules all thanks to his new lover Kanda.

9. I don't hook up- Kelly Clarkson

Kanda was an amazing singer but had a problem. He liked to drink. Allen was Kanda's love they meet at one of Kanda's concerts. Every time Kanda would drink he tried to hook up with Allen! One day Allen had enough of it and said "_sorry Kanda I don't hook up so put the bottle down you don't want to miss a thing!"_ After that day Kanda stopped drinking and never missed a moment with Allen.

10. Angles- within temptation

"_That smile its such beauty how can it be?"_ Allen though it was Kanda's smile that caught Allen when Kanda walked into the room Allen saw that smile and fell in love. Little did Allen know that Kanda was an angel band from heaven? Hell all Allen knew was that he was in love and he did not know he was going to get hurt.

YAMIXYUGI:WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!! MY FRIST STORY!!!! PLEASE COMMENT!

KANDA:*HOLDING ALLEN* I GUESS ITS NOT SO BAD I MEAN ALLEN WAS SO CUTE THE WHOLE TIME!

ALLEN: *BLUSHING* HEHEHE KANDA STOP UR MAKING ME BLUSH!

KANDA: *KISSES ALLEN* HOW BIG IS THAT BLUSH NOW?

ALLEN: OMG ITS PRETTY BIG

KANDA: *KISSES ALLEN MORE* * TAKES ALLEN SHRIT OFF*

YAMIXYUGI:OK CALM DOWN AND GET A ROOM PLEASE! WELL BYE!!!


End file.
